


Not Dead

by LeeMorrigan



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCEU, DCU, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Free Verse, Mini Fic, Poetry, Romance, Short, free verse poem maybe, legend, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMorrigan/pseuds/LeeMorrigan
Summary: Quick little drabble I did shortly after going to see WONDER WOMAN in theatres for the first time. Found it again recently, thought I'd post it on here.





	Not Dead

"It is our sacred duty to defend the world, and that is what I'm going to do."

 

The gods, as it turned out, were not yet dead.

A few had escaped their brother's wrath, laying low among the mortals they had given so much to defend.

Moving about, phantoms in a world of the living.

Upon seeing their sister, a babe by comparison to them, so valiantly fighting despite the ceaseless aching of her heart, they granted their champion one last gift.

They returned her beloved mortal to her side, a mortal no more, as ageless as his Amazon.

While they must be alone in this world, a world that had all but forgotten them... their champion, at least, might know the comfort of love.

Amazon. Princess. Warrior. Demi-god. Hero. Believer.

She had given up her home, her innocence, her heart, and her beloved.

And, with all that pain and sacrifice, she had done what all of them combined could not.

For this, she deserved a reward.

 

"Steve?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Diana, Steve, or the DCEU. I'm just a fanfictionist and dog-walker.


End file.
